


Haikyuu Drabbles

by delcatty_got_your_tongue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Magic AU, Opposing magical factions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty_got_your_tongue/pseuds/delcatty_got_your_tongue
Summary: A place for me to dump quick pieces of writing inspired by fanart, other fic, and conversations with friends that may or may not involve a lot of ALL CAPS or screaming.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by [this piece of fanart](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/460422761888211377/) a friend shared with me - we were so deeply inspired we immediately started writing accompanying chunks of text in our chat group. I can't find the original artist though, so if you know where it comes from do let me know so I can link it properly.

There's a thump, the faint hum of magic and the faint smell of sulphur in the air, and he knows who will be there in the next corner, even before he steps around it. 

“Akaashi.” 

Akaashi resists the urge to pinch his nose and sigh, feels his face twitch from the effort of keeping still. It’s a near thing for him, to freeze his face mask-still. Any kind of reaction would just mean that the pest slouching in front of him would take it as an invitation to stay longer. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“To bring you back, of course.” 

"My place is _here,_ Kuroo-san. And yours is back in Nekoma." He tugs the stack of books he's supposed to be returning to the library closer to his chest - grunt work, but of course he will be given grunt work when he's just defected from another guild, when everyone can't understand why he would just give up all the power and wealth he'd been destined to marry into just to come into Fukurodani as an apprentice. Akaashi is less than a shadow here, because at least shadows are not noticed, but now he is a curiosity, an oddity that no one can quite place their finger on, and can't seem to stop talking about. It's alright. He will bear it.

"You know you won't be taken to kindly if you were caught sneaking around here by the other guild members." 

"Awww, are you worried about me, Akaashi?" 

"Of course, Kuroo-san. Just because I've left doesn't mean we are now enemies." 

Kuroo makes a scoffing noise, and Akaashi isn’t quite sure which part the older man is mocking. “When did you grow so formal with me, Kaashi-kun?” 

Akaashi doesn’t feel the need to respond to that, only ducks his head, stares at the books he carries in his arms. The leather is peeling slightly on one of them, he thinks. He’ll need to treat it later, and then there’s the alchemy section he’s been assigned to clean this afternoon, and of course, his evening magic classes. He’s no slouch, but Fukurodani is just so different from Nekoma’s brand of magic. It's hard, unlearning everything he has been taught, but he will do it. 

“You should leave, Kuroo-san,” he finally says. 

“How can I, when my heart breaks to leave you?” 

Akaashi only shakes his head at how dramatic Kuroo can be. “You ought to stop your nonsense, Kuroo-san. You have a guild to run.” 

"Why is it," Kuroo says in the even, teasing tone he uses when he is saying something earth-shatteringly important. "You can believe with so much certainty that your place is with Bokuto's, but not believe _me_ when I say that my place is with _you?_ "

“You'll get over it, Kuroo-san." Akaashi can't meet the other's eyes, despite the coldness of his tone. "Plenty of others out there who will throw yourself at your feet for your attention." 

Kuroo leans close to Akaashi, and he finds he doesn’t have the heart to push the taller man away. Not when Kuroo's eyes are wide and open like this, all snark and sarcasm wiped away. It is the face he makes when all masks fall off, the same expression he'd made when he said _I'm looking forward to our partnership_ when their engagement was first announced, _I love you_ the first time they'd lain on a grassy field stargazing together with all their astronomy equipment forgotten, and _I love you_ again, tender, quiet nights when it is almost too dark to see each other's faces. “And I never wanted anyone but you.”

“Kuroo-san - "

Hot hands clasped around his cheeks, wiping away tears he didn’t even know he’d been shedding. "Come home with me. Please." 

There are voices coming from the other corridor. Akaashi tenses, already knowing who is amongst them. 

_Not like this,_ he thinks. He doesn’t want _him_ to see him like this. 

As though sensing his distress, Kuroo steps away. "I'll be back, Kaashi-kun,” he promises. It should sound like a threat, but from Kuroo's mouth, Kuroo's lips, it falls out like something soft and tender, a fruit that would bruise whether Akaashi chooses to leave on the floor or pick up. Kuroo blows a kiss and sinks into the shadows, disappears in a quiet puff of smoke. Akaashi hates that he notices that Kuroo is getting better at that. 

“Hey hey hey! It’s Akaashi!” 

He can’t help the small smile curving his lips at the sound of the voice. “Bokuto-san,” he greets, tightening his hold on the books in his arms. “Are you running late for your classes again?” 


	2. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei says he hates Kuroo, but he keeps hanging around anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend sent me [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIzq3djAcXG/?igshid=1lw3c0rwv4cd) and I'm not even a big KuroTsukki shipper but I had to.

"I hate you," Kei says for the hundredth time, wheezing slightly as he wipes the sweat off his face.

"You keep saying that," Kuroo says, somehow still sounding smug even though he's panting just as hard, just as wrecked from the penalty lap they'd been forced to do. "And yet, here you are."

"I hate you," Kei says for the hundred and one time.

"Ever thought about learning a different song?"

Kei sees the edge of Kuroo's smirk even as most of Kuroo's face disappears behind a towel.

Stupid Kuroo. Stupid Kuroo and his stupid friends and their idiotic ideas and their bets and -

Kei loses his mind, watching that stupid smug smirk. It's the only thing that explains what he does next.

"Yeah, how about this, Kuroo-san?"

There's an edge to his voice, _hysteria probably,_ he thinks, as he stomps up to Kuroo and the senior has just enough time to stiffen and say "Tsuki - " and Kei has pushed the damp towel hanging over from Kuroo's face away from that _stupid smirk_ and pushes his lips to Kuroo's mouth.

It's an awful kiss, really, they're covered in sweat and Kuroo's mouth still open under Kei's lips and slack with shock, and Kei is only putting in the slightest amount of pressure. It barely qualifies as a kiss, is little more than a peck, but it's electrifying anyway, even if this is the stupidest thing he's ever done, worse than going along with any of Kuroo's taunts and dares because no one has actually manipulated him into doing this, because he actually _wants_ -

He pulls back and adjusts his glasses, the lens fogged up. "Try that for a different song," he says, voice flat, as though his legs aren't about to fall over from the enormity of what he's done.

"Fuck," he hears Kuroo say.

He walks away, wondering how this will come back to bite him in the ass.


End file.
